


The Voice of A King

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Mad King Ryan, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, dedicated to Cheryl, king AU, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl was cursed to not be able to hear the sounds of the world. She longed to be able to hear the voices of her family, friends, and the king she admired. When the opportunity to gain back her hearing appeared before her in another country, she took it. But what sounds awaited her once she arrived back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of A King

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be heading to bed but I had to get this out. Cheryl's story was very inspiring and I wanted to dedicate this one to her. Love you Cheryl and I hope you enjoy this story.

Tabi sighed as she looked out the window. The worry on her face was obvious to anyone who paid attention to her. Tats was starting to become concerned herself. Tabi was usually talking and laughing with everyone else. When music played, she was the first to start dancing and caused everyone to join her. To see her like this was a bit troubling. The waitress walked over to the girl and sat in front of her. 

“Why the long face Tabi? You’re usually the one cheering people up,” she said. Tabi looked up to the waitress. 

“Oh, hey Tats. I’m fine, just... I’m just worried about Cheryl.” 

“What’s up with Cheryl?” 

“Well, you know about the curse that was placed on her that took away her ability to hear right?” Tats nodded. “She left the kingdom a few days ago. There’s a mage that could return her hearing in Cumhachd Slànachaidh and she went. I’m hoping everything turned out okay. She’s coming back later tonight.” 

“Tonight? Why didn’t you say anything earlier?!” Tats quickly stood up and whistled. The tavern grew quiet. Tabi looked up in confusion. 

“Uh, Tats?” 

“Vagabonds. Meeting. Now.” The Vagabonds gathered around the table almost as confused as Tabi. Tats had a huge grin on her face. “Tabi just informed me that Cheryl went to get her hearing curse removed, so we’re going to celebrate as soon as she gets back. Now since this is so last minute, we need to brainstorm really quickly.” 

“Should we all shout welcome home when she gets here?” Bailey suggested. 

“That will scare her, though I’m up for doing that,” Jess said jokingly. 

“We don’t want to bombard her with sound and we’re not scaring her Jess,” another waitress, Vix, said. 

Everyone started brainstorming ideas on how to congratulate Cheryl on getting her hearing back. Tabi couldn’t help but smile. They were all genuinely happy for Cheryl and wanted to celebrate this milestone for her. If only the king were here... That sparked an idea within Tabi. 

“Do you think the king will allow us to use the castle?” she said suddenly. Everyone looked at the girl in interest. She grinned. This was going to be one of her greatest ideas yet. 

\---------------------------------

Cheryl nervously walked towards the MadHouse tavern. It was pretty late at night and no one was in the streets. She was ready to face her fellow Vagabonds after an emotional moment of happiness with her family. Now that her hearing had returned, silence became unnerving. She was ready to embrace the noisy atmosphere if the tavern. However, when she got there, it was closed. She blinked. She knew the tavern was usually open during this time. What happened that it had to be closed? What in the world did she miss? Before she began to think the worst, she noticed a note on the door. 

“Cheryl, please come to the castle as soon as you read this. The guards will take you where you need to go,” it read. Cheryl was now really confused. Why did she need to go to the castle? 

Deciding it was best to play along for now, she followed the instructions and headed towards the castle. No matter how many times she seen it, she was always amazed by its pure beauty. As the note said, the guards let her inside as soon as she approached the gate. They lead her deep into the castle causing her to have her doubts. What if this was all a trap? Was she in danger? Why haven’t the guards said a word since she got here? When they stopped, Cheryl was met with double doors that reached the ceiling. She could only imagine how big the room inside was. The guards opened the doors for her and signaled her to go inside. 

Cheryl slowly walked inside prepared for anything to happen. The guards closed the doors behind her. That’s when it happened. 

One by one a candle began to light up in the room. It gave the giant room a nice relaxing feel. Soft music began to play. The pure beauty of it had Cheryl stand in shock. She was so absorbed into the music that she did not realize a figure walking up to her. 

“Welcome back, my dear Cheryl,” a gentle voice said. Cheryl looked up to see King Ryan before her with a warming smile on his face. Her eyes widened in shock. “I’ve heard about the curse placed upon you and I’m happy to hear that you were able to recover from it. I wanted to welcome you home with some of the most beautiful sounds I could think of.” 

The king noticed that tears were filling up within her eyes. He opened his arms and embraced the crying girl. She gripped the man’s shirt. 

“I...I can hear you. I can hear your voice. I can finally hear the voice of the person I admire,” she said between sobs. The king smiled and had the girl look up at him. 

“I’m honored to share this moment with you.. You’ve been on a long journey and here you are now. I hope your experience was worth it.” Cheryl nodded and smiled at the king through her tears. 

“Cheryl,” a voice said behind her. She turned around to see her fellow Vagabonds smiling at her. Each and very one of them started to say her name. She got to hear each of their voices. The tears wouldn’t stop. 

“Cheryl,” Tabi said lastly walking up to her. She took her friend’s hand and gave her the warmest smile she could possibly give. “Welcome home.” Cheryl sniffed and wiped some of the tears from her eyes. She looked back towards the king and then to her fellow Vagabonds. She could only imagine how much planning went into giving her this experience. She honestly couldn’t be happier at the moment. To be able to hear the voices of her dear friends filled her heart with joy. 

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
